1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus including a plurality of transmission antennas, a receiving apparatus, and control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increased demand for diverse multimedia information of wireless mobile communication systems, demand for high speed data communication has increased recently. In order to reply to the market demand, International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-Advanced aims to raise the performance of current mobile phone systems up to downlink 1 Gbps and uplink 500 Mbps. Also, in order to enhance the performance of current mobile phone systems, main technologies such as multi input multi output (MIMO), cognitive radio (CR), and coordinated multi-point (CoMP) have developed.
Space-time coding is an efficient technology to reduce performance degradation caused by fading in a wireless mobile communication system. Alamouti has suggested space-time coding to obtain a diversity gain using two antennas at a transmitting end and one antenna at a receiving end. This space-time coding may maximize the efficiency by using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) together since frequency selectivity is not considered. In addition, the space-time coding using multiple antennas may have strengths of enhancing stability of communication links and reception performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for efficiently transmitting a signal in diverse channel environments using multiple antennas.